


Milady

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance
Summary: Prompt 5: Regina can see Robin's ghost, but he can't speak to herWith a sprinkling of 160 (Little John dies) and 119 (Robin welcome's Regina to the afterlife)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Milady

She misses the sound of his voice. The low timbre in her ear that calmed her, comforted her, aroused her. His spirit has been visiting her for years, but remains silent as the grave his body lies in. The conversation, however, has never been lacking. She never realized how much could be said with a tilt of the head, a smirk, a raised brow. With blue eyes that lock with hers on the hard days telling her that he’s still at her side, that he loves her beyond the limits of life. 

She’s never told anyone that his spirit lingers. He’s tried and failed to appear to others over the years and they both assume it’s their connection; that a soulmate bond is a tether stronger than death. 

Of course she had tried, in those first months, to bring him back to her fully even though he’d protested with a shake of his head, an exasperated roll of his eyes. It wasn’t until she gave up, throwing spell books and shattering potions before collapsing in her tear stained rage that she realized all the things he was telling her that didn’t require his voice. He sat with her that entire night, held her gaze, shared her tears and her smiles and listened. 

And listened.

He urged her to move on and she’d done the same for him. They had, each in their own way. She wishes she could know where his time looks like when he’s not with her, but is satisfied that when he first returns to her in the quiet of night he looks at peace.

They still fight. And she still often loses even though his only comebacks are comforting glances and sarcastic smirks. She won’t move on to another. She’s stubborn in her faithfulness and she can hear him berate her for it although he makes no sound. “This is enough,” she assures him again and again until one evening when he had watched her try (at his insistence) to let another person in her life. Her smile wasn’t real, her laugh too forced, the kiss to her cheek only causing her to flinch away. She’d cried herself to sleep that night and woke to his face next to hers, an apology in his eyes. “There’s only you,” she tells him and he relents. She’s happier after that. Begins living again. For herself. For him.

She keeps his memory alive. 

She becomes his voice.

She tells Roland how proud his father is of him when he graduates law school because she can see it in his eyes when she tells him of their son’s success. She tells Robyn that her father would have been a better teacher when his downcast eyes break her heart as she confesses how their daughter got a broken finger the first time she handles a bow. She tells John that his brother is waiting for him with a pint when they both stand next to his hospital bed and watches the men embrace as they fade away.

She reads to Robin every night from his storybook: tales of adventures and heroic escapes over and over until the girl knows them by heart. When she’s older, Regina tells her the real stories of the man she knew and still loves. The gratitude in his eyes eases the pain in her heart that stories is all his namesake will ever know.

They make it work, this strange and wonderful second chance they’ve been granted. It’s more than she ever expected after she’d laid that arrow on his coffin. He’s been with her in every way he can be. Heard her. Helped her. Healed her. And he is there when her time comes to an end. 

It happens quickly, mercifully. One breath, then another, then...

“Milady.”

The sound has her bolting into his arms, leaving the weight and worries of the world behind her. He says her name over and over, lips vibrating against her ear as her body quakes from the smooth sound of it, the warmth of his skin, the strength of his arms. They stay like that for an eternity that passes in the blink of an eye. There’s no more time, no more waiting or wanting. “Shall I show you what I’ve been up to?” he asks, taking her hand with his. It’s now he, who doesn’t need her words as an answer, her smile tells him all he needs to know.


End file.
